meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli Mob is one of the most successful groups of meerkats that inhabit an area of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Lazuli are also among the oldest groups, and they are currently the oldest living group. It was formed in 1995 by two Avatar females Lazuli and Ziziphus and wild males. The group was named after the first dominant female Lazuli however she was soon over thrown by her sister Ziziphus who became the long-term dominant female beside wild male Belgarion. After their deaths, Haslam became the dominant female with an Eveera male. However she was overthrown by Cazanna who would eventually become the long term dominant female. She was soon joined by a Vivian male named Basil who was dominant male for four years till his death. JD, Padloper and J. Alfred Prufrock all held male dominance after. After Cazanna was taken by disease, her daughter Aretha lead the Lazuli, and she was succeed by her niece Young. For two years the group was led by brothers and sisters, then change came in mid 2008 when five former males from the Whiskers joined the group. After first Wollow ousted Machu Pichu only to be overthrown by Rufus after being the dominant male for a little over a year. The Lazuli have many ancestors in other groups since some of the members had dispersed to other groups or formed new mobs. The Lazuli are currently one of the most famous groups. Dominance The''' Lazuli''' was first led by Lazuli, an Avatar female whom the group was named after. However she was overthrown by her sister Ziziphus. Wild male Belgarion managed to hold on to his status as the dominant male. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2000. When Ziziphus died one of her daughter Haslam took over but Cazanna overthrew her taking dominance. Two rovers from the Elveera quickly joined the group where Raul became the dominant male. His reign was short and after four Vivian males, who had recently left the Whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities, soon joined the group and kicked the Elveera males out. Basil became the dominant male for many years till he died of disease in July 2005. His eldest son JD took dominance but later left to rove and he was succeed by his younger brother Padloper. In December 2006, Cazanna died of disease and her daughter Aretha became the new dominant female. After Padloper was predated, J. Alfred Prufrock took over as the new dominant male till he and the other adult lazuli males left the group. Aretha died in May 2008, Young took dominance since she was the oldest female still in the group. Then in June, a month after Aretha died, five Whiskers males joined the group. At first Machu Pichu assumed dominance but he was quickly ousted by his nephew Wollow. After a year and a half as the dominant male Wollow was overthrown in February 2010 by his cousin Rufus. In June 2011, there was a dominance fight between the two last Whisker males leaving the dominant male position unclear so natal male Eigg assumed the role for the time being. Rufus re-established dominance of the Lazuli again while Eigg handed male dominance back to Rufus without a fight. Rufus and Young held dominance until early 2013 when Young was found dead. Her eldest daughter Christina became the new dominant female in her place. Rufus was then predated in August 2013, leaving the group with no dominant male, however several wild males and a Baobab male joined the group in September. Current Memebers The Lazuli have 15 members as of November 2013.﻿ Christina (VLF134) Dominant Female Muck (VLF143) Bernie (VLF152) Griene Tsiis (VLF158) Shallot (VLF162) Mayer (VLF164) Rice (VLM166) Mauer (VLF167) Sutica (VLF180) Merlino (VLF182) Fran The Wo-Man (VLF184) Flammkuchen (VLM185) JubJub Bird (VLF194) VLM207 VLM208 VLM209 Rivals Currently, the Lazuli mostly encounter the Baobab and JaXX. Their territory boarders the Whiskers, Sequoia Mob, and Zulus. The Cave Men may be their new rivals. When the group first formed, the Lazuli's main rivals were the Young Ones and possibly the Drie Doring and Vivian. The Moomins, Elveera, and Hoax once were the Lazuli's closest rivals till all mobs moved away. In 2007, the Nutters and Aztecs formed near the Lazuli and became their new riavls, however, the Aztecs moved away and the Nutters were no longer observed. The Hoppla Mob formed on Lazuli land and the Toyota established their territory near the Lazuli. The Toyota moved away and the Hoppla was lost. Meerkat Manor Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in the first season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. They were the first rivals feactured of the Whiskers on the show, the other group was the Gattaca. The Lazuli were lead by Cazanna and Big Si(Basil). They were shown as a firce rival of the Whiskers often having territory fights with them. At the start of the second season, we find out that''' Big Si''' had died and one of his sons had taken his place as the dominant male.' '''Yossarian often roved at their burrow. '''Carlos'(JD) became a famous rover and fan favorite. In third season, it seems like the Commandos(Vivian Mob) had kicked the Lazuli out of their territory, but in reality the Whiskers simply moved. The Lazuli aren't mentions much in the second and thrid seasons but long-time rover Carlos was seen as the dominant male of the Starsky. Besides Carlos other Lazuli are mostly seen as rovers at the Whiskers. In the fourth season, the newly formed Aztecs, run into Lazuli territory and it was discovered that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs